one day of freedom
by prettyguardianofhyrule
Summary: zelda is always watching over the kingdom for her busy father who trains the knights.But when darkness hits will her and link save hyrule?kinda like twilight princess just add zelda in first person and uh yeah you'll see i dont own legend of zelda all rights go to nintendo and partly twilight princess because i got most of my inspiration from that and they might be short chapters
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first story so yeah all rights of legend of zelda go to Nintendo and yeah lets get started...**

* * *

I was burning. My brown hair in ruins, blue eyes being engulfed in the flames. But how am i alive? The fire was consuming me. Why is it so dark now who.. who is that man? Why is he doing this to me? Wait he's saying some thing almost like zel... zel..ZELDA! I wake up with a start "huh"? i reply with.

I look up an see him. Untidy brown hair striking blue eyes. My best friend no one else just him.

"You were asleep" he reply's "I thought i might wake you up to see the sunrise."

"Oh thanks" i say. "Crap!"

"What?" he says with a concerned look.

"I was supposed to watch over the kingdom today while my father trains the knights.!" i say angrily at myself

"Oh". His concerned look softens. "At least have a strawberry before you leave hyrule field".

i smile at this old offering that he always gave me ever since we met in this same field. I take the strawberry and bite into it.

"Mmmm" i manage to say. "best one yet."

I sigh.

"Well i better get going" i say

link gives a smile as we embrace and i climb up on faith and wave goodbye to him and epona.

As i'm riding back through the field i start to think about my dream.

"What a strange dream. I wonder what it means" i sigh thoughtfully as i ride back into the town square."

"Man i'm going to be in so much trouble." i grumble "ONE DAY OF FREEDOM THATS ALL I WANT" i scream inside my head. Of course the princess should never scream.

But somethings different

"hmm". i say. "Thats strange."

I'm always talking to myself when links not around. He is my only friend.

I bring faith back to her stales as usual and make my way up to the castle and up stairs to my room i look out over the kingdom through my small window.

"Only eighteen and already a ruler" i sigh.

of course i wasn't a ruler that was fathers job but he's always so busy i'm the babysitter not the ruler.

"He's always off training those knights" i say "I wish i could see link more often" as i lay down and eventually doze off


	2. Chapter 2 The letters

I wake up to the sound of the great clock.

"One,two,three,four,five,six".

"Hm. i slept that late?.

The smell of a warm dinner proves my question right. I decide to head down stairs to get some food and go to target practice.

As i sling my bow over my shoulder i notice a letter from link.

"That sweet little creeper" i chuckle quietly to myself as i pick it up he must of came in and put it on my dresser while i was asleep.

Of course link isn't a creeper, when he first offered me that strawberry in hyrule field that was my first thought of him.

The letter read

_Zelda, your probably awake when you read this so meet me in the shooting range if your not here already. anyway meet me here are six thirty. if your not here by then i'm coming up there to wake you up. anyway see you then!_

I smile at the friendly threat of waking me from my sleep.

I walk down stairs and dish me some soup and sit down outside to enjoy it. It always gets so cramped up in there that's why i'm grateful for target practice with link.

I finish my soup and start making my way over to the shooting range as i see epona with another letter from the what seems to be the very eager link.

_Zelda, you seem to be taking a while are you still eating dinner? May i remind you we have some shooting to do. But that's not my point be careful making your way over to here. Some strange things have been happening i'll tell you more when you get here._

I hop on epona might as well bring her back and gallop towards the range.

That's when i see it a flash of darkness.

"What could that be?" i wonder out loud.

I see link waving and flashing his fancy arrows

"I see you've found epona eh?" he flashes a smile

I grin at him and pull out my bow and fire the first shot. We fire shots and even practice some sword training. After about an hour or so of that I break our normal chit chat with seriousness.

"So about that last little letter you sent me" i ask.

He looks worried

"Yeah what about it"? He asks

"Well were you talking about darkness?" I say

"like monster darkness or pitch black darkness?" Link says in a joking matter.

"Like monster darkness" I reply seriously

"Oh well i bet its nothing probably your just imagination zelda"

"Link i'm serious."

"Alright alright i believe you". "Why do you think i sent that letter?"He gives me this look of reassurance.

"But look we'll talk about this later" He says.

I smile as we get up.

"I guess i have to go now" I say disappointingly

"Yeah...But hey ill see you tomorrow."

I smile more

"Yeah."

I give link a goodbye hug as he gets up on epona and rides away. I grab my bow and arrows and I start walking back to the castle.

"I guess this kind of counts as a day of freedom more like a fourth of day of freedom but oh well" i mutter.

There it goes again, the flash of darkness. But this time i'm ready i hold up my bow and release an arrow.

"Missed."

As i'm coming up near the castle i see my father.

"Oh no." i say under my breath.

"ZELDA!" He says in his sharp booming voice

"Oh no." i repeat again

"Where have you been little lady?" He says calmly but you can see a hint of anger and concern.

"Out shooting." I say in my most pleasant princess proper voice.

"You know i don't like you out there around dark." More his concern is showing now.

"Yeah i know but i was with link dad, and besides were both eighteen now."

"Alright.. I don't like you and link out there alone its dangerous, even if you are eighteen." He gives a look of sadness. "You know what happened to your mother."

"Alright i'll be more careful next time i promise." I'm going to go up stairs now and sleep." I lied.

"Ok honey goodnight. I love you." He says as i give him a hug.

"Love you too dad."

I turn around and walk up stairs. I make my way up to my bedroom and put my bow away and pull out my sword. I train like this until what it seems to be about 12:30. I finally give in to sleep

"Tomorrow." i say "Tomorrow i'll finally have my one day of freedom."

I turn on my side and hope to dream another enjoyable dream.

But it doesnt come


	3. Chapter 3 The fight

I wake up screaming reaching for something to grab onto, all i could find was my pillow.

"The same nightmare who is that man?" i wonder out loud

Then it hits.I look out my window, a huge wave of what is it? Darkness?

"Oh no." I say as i grab my bow and arrows sliding my sword into my sheath and hooking it onto my belt. I run down stairs to alert guards and knights but they're dead. No not dead just unconscious.

"Oh!" i say frightened by what is happening. I manage to find another letter from link

_Zelda i dont have much time to write this but be ready ok?_

Still frightened I rush down stairs and pack food. Strangely faith isn't in her stale.

"Crap what am i doing?" "I should find the other guards maybe there not all unconscious."

The lights go at and im struggling to make it up to the pillars of the wall separating the two parts of the castle. I manage to find the door outside. The wind is blowing my hair over my face. But through the strands of brown hair i see him. The man in my nightmares

"Not you." I say frightened

I look out to see my kingdom covered in used to be where the children use to play is now in ruins. I see telma's bar collapsing. People are making their way out of the wreckage. Working on making a stable enough shelter for everyone. Bodies of all the unconscious knights and residents.

He lets out the laugh of a lunatic that distracts me from my thoughts.

"Haha you foolish princess you should know this was all your doing."

His thoughts push his way through my brain.

"NO" my mind screamed.

But he carries on

"You brought me here along with my army." Wondering how little princess?"

He comes up behind me brushing my brown hair away from my ear.

"Through your nightmares." He hisses. And continues to laugh.

He continues talking but something is distracting me. Its another body but no ordinary body its the bleeding body of my father!

"DAD!" I scream, breaking away from his grasp

I run over to him, that's when the rain lets loose and the wind goes crazy.

"Dad dad." I gasp

He's bleeding badly so i don't bother lieing to him.

"Zelda zelda my darling daughter." He breathes heavily," go to the light spirits... seek help.. bring link with you"

It starts to rain every harder.

"Ok" I stutter.

" I love you zelda."

"Love you too dad."

He takes one last heavy breath and closes his eyes

"What a fine moment i hear the mans voice behind me.

And thats when i lose it. I pull out an arrow and pull back. Releasing it straight through his heart.

But he doesn't die. He laughs at me. Furious I pull out my sword and i see link riding up with epona and faith. I go running at him all my anger and hatred multiply by a million remember all the things that this man has done.

I couldn't remember much but i swung. And missed then he strikes and pushes me off the edge "I'm sorry dad" "I'm sorry link." I say as I prepare for a harsh landing on the wet grounds.

But it doesn't come. Instead I look over to a very stressed out link. He pulls me on epona still holding on to link. That's when i notice how heavily i'm bleeding

"Hang in there zelda" He says concerned by all the blood.

He urges on the horses.

"Where are we going link?" I ask clumsily trying to stop the heavy bleeding.

He just smirks and says

"To an old friend."

Thats all i remember before i black out.

O= please dont hate me for killing off that father i felt it was needed to drive her well you'll see.


	4. Chapter 4 the plans

**Ok im sorry i've been procrastinating on writing. Im sorry! you probably get this a lot but yeah so forgive me? but! I do have another chapter for you guys! But funny story of why im a late writer i had track and i worked on my story after that and it wasn't in my backpack so i started to rewrite it haha! it was at my desk. lets get started...**

"NO." I scream "NO, DAD NO."

I wake up to link giving me another concerned look. Hes making food I look down and see stitches on all my wounds from my previous fight.

"Hey." he says like nothing has happened.

Like my father hasn't just been murdered. But i just shrug it off, he's been through enough.

"Hey, how long have i been out?" I ask quietly.

"Uhhh about a day." He answers.

"And where are we?"

"Ordon village, my home this is where i grew up before i moved to castle town, remember?" he asks gently

"Right, i remember."

I look around i'm in link's old house, the last time i remember being here was the day before my 16th birthday. I fell down on my head and link took me back here to make sure i was ok.

Just then talo at least i think his name was talo bursts in the door and finds me and talking to link.

"OOOOOOH links got a girlfriend!"

Links face turns bright red, I blush a little and giggle "silly talo" i thought.

"Talo" he says calmly, "you remember zelda right? hyrule's princess, yeah she's not my girlfriend."

i giggle some more. Talo looks a little shocked and bows i sit up.

"You dont remember me talo don't you?"

"No sorry princess z.. zelda." He stutters

I laugh. "Just call me zelda ok?"

He smiles "Will do zelda." He walks out and waves goodbye.

"Sorry 'bout that zel." He apologizes.

"It's fine." I smile.

I get up and we start to walk out side because it got cramped. We walk around saying hello to everyone and eventually make our up to ordon spring.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask

"About what?"

"HYRULE link! What are we going to about it! What if it spreads to faron or even ordon!" I scream. "I'm i'm sorry link

"Its ok i totally get it, And don't worry i'm working on it, zelda did your father tell you anything before you know..."

"Yeah i know. You know i think i remember he told me to find all the spirit springs and seek help from them."

"Anything else.?"

"No."

"Well at least we have something."

"Yeah." I smile.

We walk back into the village just in time to see all the kids playing. Collin comes up to us and waves good afternoon. For the rest of the day we get packing and training, we find maps that lead to all the springs and temples we eventually retire to just sitting up and the ranch weaving blades of grass. Occasionally shooting arrows until twilight. I lay my head down on his lap smiling.

"Zelda?" He looks down at me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" he asks

"Considering almost 2 days ago my father was murdered by a nameless man who has taken over the entire castle and almost the whole kingdom and we have to try to do something about it, i'm doing fine just shaken."

"I'm sorry zelda."

"I'm ok. When we get rid whats his face i'll be even better for my father."

We bring a few blankets and pillows out too the ranch and stay up watching the stars letting the cool summer breeze blow across our faces.

But all i could do is think about my father and ridding hyrule of the nameless man.

* * *

**so does this chapter make up for being late all the time? well yeah**


	5. Chapter 5 The first arrow

**I don't know if I've told this before i don't post on weekends, it's just so much hassle because i'm so busy! But thanks Gabrielus prime for following! That makes me really happy considering this is my first story so yeah! Thanks for understanding.**

* * *

My feet slosh through the mud. Waking up earlier than even link is hard, especially when you need to make sure you find the right supplies for a trip that could take weeks to murder your fathers murderer and stop the same man from taking over and murdering your entire kingdom, at least i have link to help. I cant help but be relived about him coming along, i mean without him I'd probably be in smithereens on the pavement. Then speaking of link distracts me from my gruesome thoughts.

"ZELDA? ZELDA WHERE ARE YOU?" He calls out.

"Yeah? I'm right here." I answered a bit taken aback by his yelling, it was so calm here.

He comes through the bushes swinging his sword like a crazy man.

"I..You weren't there when i woke up so i got worried, i thought maybe that one guy or his minions came and got you no one in town had seen you either, so i came looking." He said breathing heavily.

"Oh i'm so sorry for the scare. i give him a hug. I was just getting some last minute supplies" I say as i hold up the water and horse grass and other stuff I've collected.

"Oh, well at least you're ok." He says relived.

* * *

We go back to the village and Collin comes up tearing up and hugs link.

"Please don't go link." He says sobbing. "W...what if someone comes in and i cant protect the others! We need you link!

Link bends down placing his tan hands on colin's shoulders.

"Listen colin." He says softly. "You are one of the bravest boys i've ever met"

Tears brimming out of both colin's and links eyes. I look over to the horses and back down to colin.

"I wonder how it feels to have someone like collin love you so much that it brings tears to their eyes for you to leave." I wonder inside my head.

Link leans in and whispers into colins ear saying something in like

"Just in case my old wooden swords are hidden under my stairs." He says with a smile.

Collin nods and runs off.

"Wow." I stammer out "colin really is a great kid."

"Yeah." He replies.

* * *

After that we start to say our final goodbyes to everyone, and load up epona and faith. As were riding out of ordon we see that flash of darkness again, i glance at link as I load an arrow, he just gives me that smirk of approval. We start to chase after it and find it leading us to one of the spirit springs. I shoot it straight through the heart. Light disperses all around it surrounding it.

"So that's what happens." Link says chuckling.

But i'm distracted by something in the water , wrapped in vines, glistening in the water.

"Arrows?" I say questionably. I look over at link he's busied himself in looking around. As I pick them up something freezes over my body, slowly warming my body inch by inch. Then i see the light spirit by the name of ordona.

She speaks. "Take this arrow of light and use it to vanquish the evil. Go to the other spirit springs and gather the other three."

"Yes." I say as i bow down. "But who is this evil man? I ask

"The man you are searching for to avenge your father goes by the name of zant. But he is ruled over by an even more powerful magic.

Then it stops the feeling of complete and utter goodness is gone. I look back at link, he gives me a glance of "Is that what i think it is?"I nod my head

"Yeah an arrow of light, we need to collect the other ones."

"Ok good to know but can we stop and eat lunch?"

"Yeah ok." I smile.

* * *

I slowly unpack some berry's and link gets some spring water and some other stuff.

"So what did they tell you?" I asked as he bit into a berry.

"Well we have the name of the guy." I say like i've known him for ages.

"Oh what is it?"

"Zant, weird name right?"

"Yeah."

We eat in silence, until i break the quietness with another comment.

"But it also mentioned something else, something like he has something far more powerful than even him." I say. "But that's it." I add so link doesn't think that i'm keeping anything from him.

"Oh. Well I guess we'll find out at the next spirit spring." He says as we pack up. We get on the horses and start to ride away from the spirit spring. I give a sigh of relief to know the name of that terrible man

_ZANT._


	6. Chapter 6 The news

**So sorry for not posting every two days like I'm trying to do! But I'm guessing you get this a lot so yeah.**

"Link? Link wake up." I say lightly shaking him so he doesn't fall off Epona. We've been riding for so long that both of us are starting to doze off.

"Huh?" He says groggily, looking over to me.

"Don't worry link we're going to find a place to rest soon." I say as he sits up.

We keep riding as far as we can until i notice that the sun is hiding under some very dark clouds.

"Great." I say sarcastically. Link sighs frustratingly.

"Come on lets just keep riding see if we can get to the next spirit spring-" He gets interrupted by another flash of lighting and some thunder followed by pouring rain.

"Oops." I smile "Come on lets just find a place to sit or stay until the rain stops."

* * *

We keep riding passing some suspicious looking things but i'm to tired to explore I make a mental note to come back here later, but then we find a house by the path to the temple.

"Wait i know who lives here." link says excitedly

"What? Who?" I ask.

"His name is Coro, he gave me a lantern once. Just don't drink his soup!" He adds.

"Ok nice advice link." I smile tucking my wet hair behind my ears.

Just then Coro comes up to us.

"Link! It's good to see you, did you come for more oil?" He asks as if it's not pouring outside "Oh! He exclaims as he notices ours and the horse's conditions. Come inside we'll discuss oil later!" He says and he presses us inside. I give link the look of "This is the one you're talking about?" He nods.

"Sit sit make yourselves at home!" He says eagerly as if no one has visited in a while. We sit down quietly,and link makes an effort to start up a conversation to break the ice.

"So coro have you heard anything interesting or new?" He asks.

"Oh yes!" My friend jovani has told me that the king has been killed and that the princess was murdered with him, just as soon as castle town was attacked! Strange right?" He exclaims. I glance at link uncomfortably.

"So who all knows this information?" He asks.

"Oh well if jovani knows it the whole kingdom knows it too its everywhere!" Except we still don't know the murderers name, but right after the killing, a family friend took over the castle and is currently watching over hyrule!" He exclaims.

"What's the new kings name?" I speak up all the blood draining from my face.

"Uh i believe his name is zant. Yes! Zant the new kings name is zant!" He says as my jaw drops. "And they're also holding a funeral in a month for the king and the princess of course if they find her body." "But if you ask me zant isn't as good as a king as the old king or the princess was at taking care of the kingdom things have almost gotten worse in castle town i hope that doesn't come here."

I get up and go check to see if the rain has stopped, and coro keeps talking to link who keeps giving me looks to make sure i'm ok

"Oh! It looks like the rain is going to be going for a little while you two are welcome to stay the night." See i have a guest bedroom just for people like you!" He jumps up to show us.

I open my mouth to say "No thank you we have to get on with our journey but thank you though." But link cuts me off and says.

"That would be fantastic thank you!" He says while i pull him into another room.

"What are you doing!?" "The entire kingdom apart from ordon thinks i'm dead, and the same man who has murdered my father is now my family friend!" I whisper/yell.

"Zelda we need rest we've been traveling and killing darkness monsters since we've left the village which was three days ago. How do you think you're going to beat zant if you don't rest or eat." He say giving me a concerning look.

"Alright, but one night only until next morning then were heading back out to the next spirit spring." I say.

"Ok zelda."

We walk back into the living room with coro making more of his 'soup'.

"Soup link?" He asks.

"Umm no thanks coro, i'm still full since my last meal." I laugh to myself because our last meal was yesterday, and i know he's hungry as usual .

Then coro turns to me. "soup?.. uh I believe i don't ever got your name. What is it?"He asks.

"My name? Uhh." My mind strains if i should tell him my name, ooh llia wouldn't mind if i use her name right? Right.

"zila. I mean Ila. Uh-"

Then link comes to my rescue. "This is zelda her father named her that in honor of the princess." He answers as Relief floods through my face.

"Oh well what a lovely name it suits you." He adds.

"Thank you." I smile politely.

"Well i'm going to hit the hay nice to meet you zelda." He shakes my hand and makes his way to his room.

"Come on lets get some sleep." He says and pushes me towards the room.

* * *

We finally get settled down in our own beds and he looks over to me playing with the bedspread.

"Zelda are you ok?"

"Yeah i'm fine just." I pause "What does the kingdom think of me now?" "Do they think of me as the princess who has failed to protect them because I slack in that department, or as the princess who helped get the king killed because i fell asleep while i was supposed to be watching over the borders?" I say tearing up, I thought i was done with the crying honestly.

"You know that they don't think that they know that you supposedly died defending them." He reassures me.

"Yeah your right, were going to stop zant before my funeral." I chuckle.

"Yup." He laughs "Hey uh zelda?"

"Yeah link?"I ask.

"Do you think maybe when this is done?" He begins. "Uh never mind i'll ask later."

I stare questionably at him through the darkness. But i'm to exhausted from these past few days to even worry about it in a few minutes i'm fast asleep and so is link.


	7. Chapter 7 The death bed

**Sorry for not posting yesterday like every other day! I forgot what day it was!**

* * *

"Are you ready to go yet?" Link asks exasperated "I've been waiting for hours, you're taking forever!"

"Calm down I'm almost ready I just have to make sure we have everything." I say calmly. " I'm not leaving to kick zant's butt with out all my stuff."

"Alright, but didn't you say that we were leaving at five? It's seven!" He complains playing with the light arrow.

I laugh grabbing the arrow and put it into my quiver with the others. "I know I'm sorry how many times i have to say it?" I slide my sword into my sheath. "Ok now we can leave since coro is still sleeping, you wrote the note right?" I ask glancing towards him.

"Yes I wrote the note he'll get it when he wakes up, now can we go?" He wines.

"sword, bow, food, arrows, light arrow. Yeah I'm ready are you?"

"YES!, now let's go." He says pushing me out the door.

* * *

We saddle up and start to ride when I remember the suspicious spot.

"Wait! I forgot!" I turn around and head back towards it.

"What are you doing? The castle is the other way." link asks riding towards me.

"Thank you captain obvious." I say sarcastically.

"No problem lieutenant sarcasm." He laughs "But seriously where are we going?"

"I saw something last night it looked like a spirit spring."

"Really? Well lets hurry and head to the next one!" He speeds up on Epona making me follow.

As we finally reach to which I was right the next spirit spring we couldn't find an arrow, so i make my way into the water searching.

"You know it would be nice if you helped find this arrow." I imply.

"Oh right sorry Zelda." He walks up from the plants he was examining.

* * *

I giggle and we wade around through the muddy water until link gets bored and sighs frustratingly

"Not helping." I say

"Right but this might." He pushes me into the water sending me right into the mud luckily i feel a strong hand pull me out.

"Thanks jerk." I say pushing him in. He's about to grab my ankle and pull me in but then i see it.

"WAIT!." I yell, but not before he pulls me off my feet.

"Oops." He laughs as I wade over to pick up the next arrow.

"Found it." I smirk.

"I noticed." He smiles. "Come on, this is it we've got two were getting closer."

"Yeah we can actually take down zant but what about this person who's ruling over zant?" I ask nervously twiddling with the arrow

"I don't know but tell you what soon I promise we'll find who he is, and avenge your dad." He says determinedly.

"Promise?" I say looking up

"Promise."

* * *

"Ok so where to next?" Link sighs.

"According to this map we got in ordon the next one is in kakariko." I say pulling out to the map, and pointing to kakariko.

"Woah that's kinda far you sure you can handle it princess?" He smiles.

"Oh! It's on!" I say galloping towards the fence. "Sure you can handle the jump?"

"Woah did you just insult my horse skills?" He looks dramatically offended.

"Oh totally!" I grin jumping over the fence.

"Its on!" He says joining me on the other side and we race towards kakariko.

* * *

Soon we come across a whole rally of monsters I look over and give link a nod the silliness stops here. We charge into battle taking out as many as we can, but i know when we've been beat. The beasts keep coming despite our efforts, and i can tell link's getting tired I look up to see out but all i see is rows of these monsters.

"Link!"

"Yeah?" He finishes off another one.

"We've got to get out of-." I can't finish before I see link fall to the ground with a sword in his side.

"LINK!" I run over to him and pull out the sword, ripping off some fabric off my dress trying to stop the blood, but its not working finally I pick him up and swing his arm over my shoulder.

"Zelda we've got to get out of here." He says holding a hand over his stab wound.

"I know, don't worry can you still ride?" I ask.

"Y..yes." He stutters.

"Good, we'll be out of here in no time then" I say still fighting them off trying to get to Epona and faith. Once i'm there I help him up and we ride out of there as fast as we dare to push the horses.

"We can do it we'll be at Kakriko soon." I reassure him.

"Good." He says groggily.

I look back into the distance. "Who is he? Wait, that's zant!" I yell. To late now we'll get him next time.

" I swear we'll make it to Kakriko before the sun goes down." I say.

"Promise?" He asks.

"Promise." We keep on riding until we reach Kakriko. I jump off faith.

"Help! Please help, my friend is hurt and unconscious!" I yell.

A wise looking man comes out of a shop,he comes towards me and link cautiously with a concerned look hopefully ready to help.

"He's loosing blood fast, he better come with me. Stay out here while i work. He says as he picks up link.

"No please, please don't take him away." I run after the mysterious man following him to a building and he heads inside I run up after him but i was to late he shuts and locks the door.

"NO! He's hurt he needs my help too! Please don't hurt him!" I say banging my fists on the door and bursting into tears my only friend in the world is on deaths bed.I sit down and began to try to calm myself down. If this was zant's fault i'll be sure to get my revenge but right now link has medical care and i will be there for him. "Oh goddess please let him be alright." I pray.

* * *

After about what it seems to be as three hours or so the mysterious man comes out and invites me inside to see link. Slowly I get up and walk in the door link brightens up the room with a smile. He's sitting on an old table made of stone with markings on it in a language that I don't understand.

"Link! You're ok!" I run up and hug him. He lets out a grunt of pain but he still doesn't let go and neither do I.

"Yeah, i'm ok. Renado took me in and fixed my stab wound. He smiles.

"Oh thank goddess. I thought you were dead!" I start to cry again.

"No i'm all good." He laughs. "But Zelda i have some very important information about the spirit spring i need to tell you as soon as possible but not right now. When were alone." He says glancing down.

"Alright i'm just glad you're ok!" I smile.

"Me too Zelda."


	8. Chapter 8 The rumors about zant

"Are you sure you're ok?" I ask looking up at link sitting on the table slowly chewing bits of bread.

"Yeah i'm fine for the tenth time." He spews bread crumbs everywhere. "Thanks for your concern but seriously i'm fine, I have to tell you about what renando told me!"

"Right! I forgot, do you know where it is?"

"Yeah i think so, follow me." He says and jumps off the table stumbling a bit.

"Link! Be careful, your still hurt you know." I smile helping him up.

We make our way outside I never noticed how pretty this town is. Its like visiting your grandmother that you haven't seen in a few years, its so calm here.

"Look straight a head past faith and epona I think that's our next spirit spring." He says pointing at it.

"Right well lets go check it out!" I say breaking into a sprint for the water. Link soon follows with and we splash into the cool stream.

* * *

"Hmm its not here?" He gives me a questioning look.

"Well how about up there, up past the tiny waterfall?" I ask.

I walk over to it and swing my leg up eventually i hoist myself up. Link comes but i need to help him up, it takes a lot of pulling but soon he's up too and were staring into a mouth of i gigantic cave.

"Whoa." Link whispers.

"Yeah, whoa is come on lets go see if we can find it. Do you still have your lantern?" I ask.

"Yup!" He exclaims whipping it out.

"Perfect light it up, the last thing we need is to be tripping over ourselves." I say starting to walk inside.

The cave was bigger than we making our way through in the little light, I can feel my feet slosh through the water.

"Do you think the arrow will glow?" I ask.

"You know maybe the light wasn't a good idea maybe we'll just have to see and besides i'm basically out of oil." He says putting the lantern away.

"Where are you? I can't see anything!" I stumble.

"Over here, follow my voice."

"Ok." I walk over into his direction and I manage to find my way into his arms. I sigh in relief.

"See anything?" He asks.

"No i can't, should we keep going?"

"Yeah." We go farther and farther into the cave he's still got his arms around me i'm glad because with out him we would have been falling and getting lost like non other. We keep walking until i feel like we've been going for ages.

"Hey link-" I couldn't finish cause we both run into the end of the cave.

"Oops." He laughs.

I rub my forehead."Ouch." I say.

"Come on lets head back." He picks me up and we turn around and start to head back.

* * *

"You know Zelda this is really cool."

"Yeah it is, very pretty too." I say looking the darkness I can see link starting down at me and smiling.

"What?" I blush which I have no idea why.

"Nothing, just you.. well... I mean..." He stutters."Zelda you remember what i was trying to tell you a little while ago?"

"Yeah?" I say

"Look!" He shouts. My eyes follow where his finger is pointing. Its a shadow beast with another darkness monster but one of them has something. An arrow! But not any arrow a light arrow, my light arrow!

"Looks like zant has figured out our plan and is trying to stop us." He laughs and draws his sword.

"No don't your hurt, let me." I say pulling out an arrow and loading my bow and aiming for the one with the light arrow. "Gottcha." I say as the arrow goes through the monster and the light consumes it.

"Nice." He adds as i take out the next one, finally were sprinting for the third arrow. Link scoops up the next arrow and slides it in my quiver.

"Have you ever thought that its getting too easy?" I ask

"Yeah its kind of strange but we'll play it by day." He grins "I mean look, we've got our third arrow one more and we can take down zant." He whispers as if someone was listening.

"Yeah, but come on lets head back to town and talk to renando." I suggest.

"Ok." He grunts jumping down and actually lands in the spring.

"Oops." I laugh has he helps me get down.

We finally make our way back to town to check out when we get approached by a very large goron.

"Hello brother, good day for rolling eh brother?" He says pointing to where the goron tribe lives.

"Oh yes brother, we just got back from rolling in the water." Link smiles.

"Oh well I see how this is come roll with us one time yes brother?" He asks politely glancing at both of us.

"Of course brother!" Link says as the goron goes rolling off.

I start to laugh a little. "I never knew you were friends with gorons." I giggle.

"Oh we go way back." He says sarcastically.

"Thanks for the sarcasm." I give him a shove

"No problem!" He shoves me back.

* * *

We keep on going with this until we see renando, he comes up to us with a sense of something has gone horribly wrong.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but we've been informed that zant has passed through with out us knowing with another person that none of us know." He says

"What! He was here and I didn't know!" Furious with myself that i couldn't catch him i turn around to saddle up faith and go to see if i can find him.

"Zelda stop." Link grabs my hand. "Now isn't the time to be going off and getting separated, like in the cave we need to stay close to form a plan then we attack."

I turn around." Can't you see that I need to do this?!" I snap. "That was my dads killer and he passed by while we were off in that cave over there!" I yell.

"Wait." Renando stops me from going on. "The cave is open again?"

"Yeah its been open since we've been here." I reply trying to get out of links grasp. Then he turns me in and holds his arms around me and says

"Zelda I promise if you go now you wont be ready to fight please wait."

"Promise it'll be soon?" I ask with pleading eyes.

"Promise, but right now we have to make sure we find that arrow."

"Fine." I say, and he lets go of his grip.

"If you two need some time come see me at twilight when we can talk without any problems." Renando glances at us and starts to walk away.

"Is he mad?" I ask.

"No probably not, just concerned besides we can wait until then to go see him maybe he's got more stuff on the next spirit spring?" link says.

"Right, so now what?"

"We could , honestly I don't know." He laughs

I laugh. "We could go for a ride?" I suggest.

"Alright, lets go."

* * *

He pulls me along and we head to faron woods. Making our way through we found it easier to just leave the horses in a safe spot so we could do some exploring. While we were climbing we see someone.

"Zant." I sneer.

"Don't, he's doing something we could watch him maybe a weakness." He says holding my arm.

"Alright." I sigh

"Why can't it be done?" He screams." I want all light gone and gone now! And those people have three arrows! Three of them! I'm starting to think that you can't do it."

"Are you defying me?" A booming voice asks. "I can do it just wait and see."

"Alright one more mess up with these arrows and were done for!" Zant storms off.

"Whoa, he is angry." He whispers.

I can't help but giggle but I try to contain myself so I don't fall off as were climbing down.

"Looks like were going to have to be careful with what were doing." I say jumping down from the tree.

"Yeah, but seriously he was pretty mad."

"Oh I know right? But who was he talking to, i'm kind of worried you know he was talking about us right?"

"Yeah I know that just means we have to be careful making our way to beat him once we get our fourth arrow." He says as he jumps on epona and we start to head back.

Making our way into kakriko we realize that its just about twilight.

"Come on lets head over to renando's." He says.

"Ok."

I walk over and open the door and gasp.


	9. Chapter 9 The fake

**I'm going to post whenever I can now because now things are getting hectic so sorry but it'll probably be 2-3 times a week.**

* * *

"Dad?!" I yell and run over to him reaching for a hug but instead just run through him. "I.. I don't understand." I stutter.

Renando speaks up. "I'm afraid this is your dad but only in spirit form, he is no longer living as you may know."

"Yeah, I know. But why is he here he's... he's dead, Zant killed him."

"Yes, but when I came up to you earlier I was coming to say that now that the cave is open i allows spirits to pass through. which means-"

"That whoever zant was talking to was a ghost and that's why we couldn't see him and only hear him!" Link bursts out.

"What?" My father and renando ask. "Who was Zant talking to!?"

"We don't know all we know is that he was mad that we have light arrows." I say glancing at my father.

"You too need to be even more careful now." My dad whispers, his voice is horse not as warming or welcoming.

"Me and link have already talked about it we promise we'll be careful." I assure him.

"Ok just until we figure out just who he's associating with." Renando pats links shoulder.

"Ok, me and Zelda are planning to leave tomorrow for the next spirit spring anyway. Right Zelda?"

"Right." I say wishing we didn't have to leave tomorrow, if I have found a way to see my father again I don't want to leave just yet. Then again I can't really be with him like I use to.

"Alright just be careful!" My father booms in his normal voice.

I smile. "We will I promise dad, its glad to see you again." But then something strange happens he's fading, leaving me. "Whats going on?" I yell.

"His time is short in the world of light he can't stay long in his state." Renando says quietly.

"What? That's not fair!" I yell.

"Relax, he'll be back from time to time, its just he can't stay for long periods." Renando glances at us as my dad finishes fading. "You too should get ready to leave in the morning."

"Right." Link says pulling me out the door.

"But but, bye renando." I shout. We leave his house walking back towards where we are staying.

"Link, when are we leaving exactly?" I ask.

"Soon."

"How soon?" I plead.

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early." He says perkily even though were both exhausted.

"Alright alright."

"Why do you think your dad was here? I mean besides to see you." He asks.

"Honestly I don't know maybe it has to do with Zant or that dude he was talking to? Lets ask him tomorrow." I say walking up the stairs to our tiny room. I carefully lay out my weapons on the small bed in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing Zelda?" Link looks over to me inspecting them thoroughly.

"The arrows they seem brighter than usual." I say glaring at the light arrows.

"Maybe its because they are reacting to you being freaking tired and need sleep." He says grabbing the arrows and putting it on a high cabinet.

"You just love making fun of my shortness don't you?" I say glaring at him, picking up the rest of my weapons and setting them on the stool.

"Yup pretty much now go get some sleep!" He says pushing me on the bed laughing and climbs in his own.

"Jerk." I mutter turning out the lights running into my own bed.

"Goodnight Zelda." He says in his sing song voice.

"Night link." I smile, and close my eyes.

* * *

"Wakey wakey link." I sing. "Time to leave soon!"

"Ah!" His eyes flutter open. "What are you doing?" He yells, frantically trying to get ready fast.

"Its time to leave soon so hurry, we are supposed to meet renando at six." I say sliding my sword into its sheath and hooking it onto my belt."Now will you please get the light arrow down?" I plead.

"Fine." He says reaching up grabbing it and sliding it into my quiver.

"Thank you. Now can we go?" I ask.

"Yeah lets just go." He says. We head out to renando saddling up epona and faith for us. "Thanks renando but we would've done it." Link says shaking renando's hand.

"No problem, its nice to help." He says turning to me. "Be careful, something strange is happening but I trust you." He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"We will, thank you." I climb on faith. "Oh and tell my father hi!" I yell riding away from kakariko.

"So now where to?" Link asks.

"I think to Lake Hylia?" I say pointing to it on the map.

"Alright lets go!" He speeds up making me follow. Soon we reach the end of a small cliff looking over the lake. I jump off and walk over towards the edge.

"Do we jump?" I ask nervously.

"Yep." Link grips my hand and launches us down to the lake. It feels like its taking forever to land, locked in link's arms I prepare for a slap against the lake water but surprisingly we're ok.

"You're crazy!" I scream splashing water into his face.

"What? We're just fine see? And look I think that is were our last light arrow." He says pointing towards a weird shrine looking thing.

"Ok." I start to swim over there are no currents luckily but slowly I notice how long its taking. Finally we reach the small shrine.

"Finally." I gasp and pull myself onto land.

"Come on lets get inside." Link says giving me a hand up, and we walk inside. On the inside its like a little cavern but in the middle of the water the light arrow is sitting.

"Weird place to set it." I say. "I'll get it." I run and jump off the mini cliff into the water and grab the arrow.

"Zelda, there is something weird about this place. Zelda?" Link looks over to me and gasps. I'm being held by my the neck by zant's associative but now he's in real form and I can see him, he's huge and ugly. I can't look at him in the eyes. I drop the arrow only to realize that its a fake.

"Its a trap!" I choke.

"You should know." The beast growls. "Stupid princess!"

"Zelda!" Link screams he pulls out his sword but its to late the last I see is him running up for me, i'm gone gone to some place I don't know. All I remember is the ugly face of the monster before I black out from lack of air.


	10. Chapter 10 The escape

**I just want to say THANK YOU CorruptedAngelIX for following and also Gabrielus Prime for following too!**

* * *

I wake up on the cold stone of a what? A prison cell "Great." I think. All I can think about is what has happen in these past few days. I get up to look around only to realize that my ankles are shackled. How strong do they think I am? An are they really that stupid to leave me alone, whoever they are. No wait there is one guard but he's pretty alert i'm going to have to wait till he isn't awake. I look down through darkness, I've been pretty beat up, i have scratch marks all over me not to mention a sore throat from the whole chocking incident. Wait someone is opening up the prison who is that? My eyes open wide to see who it is through the darkness, it's coming into my cell.

"Zant." I sneer.

"Good morning princess." he spits.

"What do you want?" I glare at him through the darkness.

"Oh just to rub salt in the wound, you know that MY god has captured the escaped princess with a silly fake arrow trap." He laughs.

"Who is your god?" I ask.

"My god goes by the name of ganon, he is soon to be your god." He sneers.

I go looking around in the darkness maybe just maybe he has my weapons stashed in here. What am I thinking? Zant isn't that stupid.

"So where's your god." I ask

" My god is in fact in a place that I wont tell you." He cackles. I jump up and kick him in the stomach sending him flying against the cage bars, he gets up and opens the door. I run over trying to get through as well, to finish the fight. Forgetting that my ankles are chained I trip and face plant on the ground.

"Have fun dying in here princess." He spits and locks the door. Frustrated I bang my fists on the cell floor, not even realizing that I have knocked a bolt loose on my ankle shackles.

* * *

Day after day I sit and wait in silence playing with the chains occasionally getting 'visits' from zant. One day as i'm sitting on the ground playing with my shackles I notice the bolt I knocked loose, I check around to see if anyone's watching I start unscrewing it silently I overhear zant's footsteps on the stairs coming down the stairs.

"Come on." I whisper, my voice is horse and scratchy. Just a little bit further. Yes! Its done i'm free! I throw the shackles off my feet. Wait the cell door , ZANT! I hurry and grab the shackle and replace it as best I can before he comes in.

"Hello princess." Zant smiles.

"Zant." I roll my eyes.

"You've been getting mighty skinny, have you been eating?" He laughs.

All I do is glare, I don't say a word.

"I thought I might tell you that your weapons are never going to be found!" I continue glaring.

"Oh I thought you might want to know that we've found your friend link! Yes he's gone now, so it looks like you're on your own now!" He laughs and lets it sink in.

Link my best friend is dead gone. And I realized what he wanted to asked me, and my answer would've been yes.

"Link if your'e out there somewhere. I do like you a lot, more than just a friend." I think.

"Your a monster, Zant." I whisper. I fight the urge to kick him because of my shackles. Wait! My shackles they're gone! And he's left the door open, Zant has gotten careless. I smile "You're getting careless Zant."

"How, my dear captive?" He snickers.

"Like this!" I yell, even though my voice is still horse. I stand up and deliver a kick that knocks zant to the ground. I stand over him holding my foot to his face pushing his skull to the ground.

"I'm only going to ask this once zant, where are my weapons?" I sneer.

"I'm not telling princess!" He spits.

"Where?" I bark.

"Fine, fine they're at the same place you were captured!" He cries.

"You're foolish coward, Zant." I smile.

"How?"

I smash his skull into the cell floor,ending his pathetic life.

"That's how." I sneer closing the cage and locking it.

I run up the stairs and open the door to a world of sunlight. I shield my eyes and realize that I was in the castle prison, which isn't that far from Lake Hylia. I make a break for the horse grass, ignoring my dying need for food and water. I whistle the tune that should call faith and epona. I sit down and try to get my thoughts sorted. Zant is dead. Zant is dead? Zant is dead! But his god isn't. In all this mess of being captured I remember link. Link! I hear the sounds of faith and epona coming up, I breath a sigh of relief, but it dawns on me that Link is dead. I see the two horses in a distance and link running after them. Link! He's alive! I run over to them.

"Link!" I scream and run over to him and jump into a hug.

"Zelda! You're alive, I thought you were dead for sure then I saw the horses leave!" He cries.

We take care of my food and water issues and I find out that he has picked up all my weapons.

"So about the light arrow." I say sipping on water.

"Oh its right here. I went back and found it after my search for you!" He says holding it up.

"Oh thank goddess." I say hugging him. "Link?"

"Yeah Zelda?"

"Zant's dead. I... I killed him, on my way out. I didn't mean to but my hatred for him got in the way I wasn't thinking! But I did find out his gods name!" I stutter.

"What? What is it?" He asks.

"Ganon." I say.

"Oh well good to know." He glances away.

"Link, I know what you were trying to ask me, and the answer is yes, but not right now we kind of have a problem to sort out but after I would love to." I smile.

That would be fantastic Zelda. Maybe the day of your funeral?" He laughs.

"Its a date." I giggle.

"Zelda I think its time we take a visit to your house."

"Agreed, but how about tomorrow or the day after i'd rather not leave right now." I say looking up.

"Ok should we head to some place to stay a night or two?" Link asks.

"Want to head back to kakariko?" I imply.

"Ok."

Link helps me on my horse because i'm still weak from the capture and we slowly make our way to kakariko.

* * *

"Zelda is back, and alive!" Link yells.

"Who did you tell?" I ask

"Just renando and your dad."

"Crap."

We head over to renando's house and walk inside, only to find my father with a very concerned look on his face talking to renando.

"ZELDA! You're alive!" He booms.

"Yes she is but she's weak, we need to stay here for a little while." Link says.

"Of course." Renando walks us over to where we use to stay, and we go upstairs to sleep. Exhausted I collapse on my bed.

"Night Link." I whisper.

"Goodnight Zelda. I'm glad you're ok."

"I'm glad you're alive link." I say eventually dozing off

* * *

**Cute? Maybe? I don't know but I'M POSTING EARLY! I was just to excited with this chapter! I hope you like it!**


	11. Chapter 11 The reunion

**Well I messed up, SO SORRY! I have not done anything!****But i'm here with another chapter! I guess it helped with suspense, maybe?**

* * *

I'm back in the cage, laying on the floor a ghost of myself. My face is emotionless. Meanwhile Zant is laughing with the arrows, and Link. He's holding link's corpse!

"No!" My eyes flutter open, and Link runs over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

I sit up. "Yeah I'm fine. what time is it?"

"Oh, around seven."

"Crap come on lets get ready to leave."

I get up and get ready to leave. When were ready to leave I walk over to renando and thank him for everything.

"Thank you renando." I whisper.

He puts his hands on my shoulders. "I'm glad I can help." I nod, and hop up on faith. "One more thing, princess, please be careful." He pauses and looks up to me and Link. "The fate of hyrule rests in your and Link's hands."

I nod and we ride away from kakariko, for our final battle.

"Are you sure? I..I don't think I can kill someone." I stutter.

Link looks back at me. "Zelda you've done this before, remember Zant?" He asks giving me a strange look.

"I.. I know but-" I began

"Not to forget the same guy kidnapped you and put you into a prison cell for a month, with out food or water." He adds

"But I.. well... um-"

"AND the guy helped kill your own father."

"I GET IT!" I yell "I get it, he's a bad man, and we need to kill him," My voice softens " but I.. I... what.. what if something happens to one of us? What if I, or even worse, you get killed by ganon!? I wouldn't be able to live with myself!"

"Zelda I know, but I promise we'll both get out of this alive, none of us will have to suffer with out the other." He smiles.

I shrug my shoulders, and look over to see lake hylia. "Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

We ride past lake Hyila, I will never look at it the same. We keep going with out saying a word, quietly we make our way over to were Link and I used to shoot. Its so strange of what had changed in the past month or so. Soon we find ourselves at the gate, I prepare myself to see what has happened to my beloved castle town.

"Lets go." I whisper and pull up my hood. Link pulls his up and follows.

We slowly ride into the town. Its terrible, but not as terrible as I remember. The people have small shelters that should keep them safe, the children are sitting instead of playing where they normally do. I resist the urge to go over to tell them everything is going to be ok, for now.

"Link I think we need to do something." I whisper and start to ride over.

"Not now, if we do it now they'll freak out."

"Fine." I grumble and change my direction to the small shelter of what use to be telma's bar.

We walk over to the small bar. I know I can trust telma, but still we need to find a distraction to get people out of there. While we ride over we over hear a interesting conversation.

"What if the soldiers come to telma's place?" One of them asks.

"Oh I'm sure that they wont." The other one says. "besides you need to know the password to get in."

"Right." The first one whispers, and they walk away.

"Good information, come on I've got a plan." I say jumping off the horse and pull Link away. Finally we find our way to telma's. I explain the plan to Link, he nods.

"1." He whispers

"2." I whisper back

"3!" He yells and kicks open the door. "Help the guards are coming!"

All of the sudden there is a flood of people running back to their "homes". Then there's just us and telma, finally.

She smiles. "You stayed?"

""Yes we had to deliver a message." I say walking over.

"And just who might this message be from?" She asks.

"Her royal highness Princess Zelda." Link announces.

Telma looks shocked, as if she'd seen a ghost. "She.. she's alive?"

"Yes and her message is-"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY PRINCESS?" Telma yells and pulls out a knife, which is just inches from my face.

"N..nothing. I haven't done anything." I stutter.

"It was you!" She holds the knife to link.

"Stop Telma." I command.

"Why who are you to command me to stop, when my MY princess is in trouble."

"Your princess? I.. I mean she is nobody's princess. OUR princess isn't that far away from you."

"WHERE IS SHE!" Telma barks.

"Here." I pull down my hood. Telma's face grows pale, then red from embarrassment.

"Princess, I.. I am so sorry please forgive me." Telma bows, and looks up. "What has this young man done to you?"

"Nothing." Link pulls down his hood.

"Link it is good to see you."

"As to you Telma."

We talk for a little while and catch Telma up on all that has happened.

"So, that message?" She asks.

"Oh yes, we were just kidding what we really need is answers." I say taking a sip of the sweet hot cider that Telma made.

"Ok hit me with any question." She leans back on her chair.

I look her dead in the eye. "We know you know everything around here. Who is the new king, whats his name,and where is he usually at?"

She smiles. "Going on a mission huh? The new kings name is ganon." I smile at link "He is usually taking answers from one to five in his throne room, well your throne room. After that he sits there planning something"

"Thank you Telma." Link smiles.

"No problem sweetheart. Listen I've got to pack up." She gets up.

"Thanks for having us." And we walk out the door, forgetting to pull my hood up.


	12. Chapter 12 The invadors

**Ok so you guys have options let me know in reviews before next week? 1 next chapter I was think to be the last and have the epilogue, but I thought that it would make it really long. 2 I could write the next chapter end the story and have the epilogue as another chapter? Please let me know in the reviews or message me for it because I want to know what you would** **prefer?**

* * *

We walk out of the bar, the cold air chills my face. My cider is still in my hands but I don't want anymore. I decide to walk over to one of the children's "homes", forgetting that my hood is still down I walk up to them and start a conversation.

"Hello." I smile. but he's not doing anything just..just standing in awe. My hood! "You didn't see that alright?" I say pulling up my hood.

"Y..yes princess. How are you alive, are you a ghost?" He asks.

I smile. "No I'm not dead, I've just been in hiding."

He places a shaking hand to my face. I wrap his other hand in mine.

"You are alive!" He smiles.

"Yes, I don't think I have caught your name?" I ask.

He pulls his hands away. "oh, I am Jacob. Jacob at your service, princess."

"Listen Jacob." I look over, crap guards. "We've got to get out of here." I pull him along through an alley way with link following behind us. "Listen no one knows I'm alive except for the king and his knights but they wont admit it, you need to find somewhere safe because if they know you know I'm alive you're a goner."

"Zelda they're coming." Link warns.

"Right. Here's what you need to do, go find Telma and tell her I sent you she'll take you in safe. I'm so sorry I got you into this." I whisper.

"Its fine." Jacob laughs.

We start to run to Telma's, running through alleyways being closely followed by the guards.

"Man they are persistent." Link breaths.

Soon we make it to Telma's. I burst in the door and explain the situation to her. She nods, thank goddess. Telma takes Jacob and hides him in the cupboard.

"You too should get out soon, there's a secret passage through the attic." She points.

"Thanks, Telma!" We dash out the attic and on to the street. Remembering to pull up my hood. We run down a couple alley ways until we reach the main part of town.

"phew, are you alright?" Link huffs.

"Yeah I'm fine." I sit down on the fountain edge.

I look around, even though the destruction has taken its toll the people seem well the kids and teens seem oddly alright. I smile, its kind of nice knowing that my people are safe. I keep watching the couples and families walk around. Everything seems fine until I turn my head to find out where Link has gone. Henchmen. Not just any henchmen, Ganon's henchmen. Everyone starts running. They've got whips running around my city terrorizing the poor people.

"Not this, not now." I whisper.

People are running grabbing their children and booking it for the shadows

"Stop." I half whisper, half command.

Except no one listens. I look at Link and he nods. The signal to start taking out henchmen. I whip out my bow shooting arrows, slowly taking guards out. One of the guards has got one of the couples that were on the street pinned against a storefront. They brace for the worst. Its getting hard, I can feel my shots getting worse, I find myself running away, for Link. No stop, Zelda. I turn around and see that one of the guards has just hit down a kid, he gets up and dashes for his parents. I look for the anyone else. No just the same couple against the storefront. Half consciously I make a break for them, the guard raises his arm to crack the whip.

"No!" I yell and jump in front. I take a good slashing to my lower back. "Run." I gasp. I'm sure they can see my face, they nod and book it I turn around ready to take out this last guard but Link has beat me to it. I can feel my knees starting to give in, luckily Link catches me.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Is everyone alright?" I breath.

"Yes, we need to get you docter, Zelda." He sees the blood soaking through my cloak. Crap.

"We can't."

"Fine, well lets take you to Telma." He picks me up. "I'm sure she has medicine." And we leave back to the bar. I sigh.

* * *

"Telma!" Link yells, and sets me on a table. "Telma get some medicine, Zelda she got hurt!" Link seems surprisingly calm about this. Maybe because its probably not life threatening.

An hour and a half later, three jars of Telma's medicine, and a red potion my back is regaining feeling. I'm feeling much much better. After arguing if I should leave or not Telma slams the book that she was reading on the mahogany table.

"Hun you better sit for a while I know you want to leave, but you're going to have to stay here a while." She says calmly.

"But-" I argue.

"No buts, Zelda! I'm sure Link agrees." She looks over at him twiddling some horse grass.

"I'm staying out of this." He glances at us.

"Fine." I sigh.

* * *

We survive another night living at Telma's with Jacob. In the morning we set off the infiltrate the castle. When we reach the castle its not hard to slip in, just a little distraction plan. Once were in we explore. Ganon has turned my home into a nightmare. Its unearthly, I hate it. I see a couple of servents running around they don't seem to notice us, thankfully.

"What time is it?" I whisper.

"Almost five." He laughs.

"Great." I smile.

After everyone leaves we devise a plan. We storm the castle, slowly taking out guards making our way to my throne room.

"You ready?" Link asks, crouching near the door to the giant throne room.

"As ready as i'll ever be." I sigh.

"Right. On the the count of three. one."

"two." I whisper.

"THREE!" He yells and we burst into the throne room.

* * *

**So remember let me know in the reviews of what you think I should do, last chapter and epilogue. OR last chapter then do the epilogue in another chapter. Let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13 The end

**I can't believe it this is it. I've been procrastinating long enough. Here it is, the final chapter of One day of freedom.**

I take in what Ganon has turned my throne into. It's awful there are two guards sitting next to him. I take out the first one with one arrow saving the others for the big guy.

"Link, get the other one!" I yell, he nods, and draws his sword and runs off. I draw my sword and throw the sheath. "You." I say angrily "You ready to fight me instead of cowering in MY castle

He doesn't have time to answer before I swing and cut off some of his armor, I smirk. But it fades as he takes a slice, I take it hard and fall to the ground. Now its just a struggle to push his sword off of me

"LINK!" I scream. He's just finishing off the last guard, but more are coming. He dashes over.

"GET OFF OF HER!" He yells and repeatedly slashes at Ganon. I get up and have enough time to load my first light arrow. It goes through his back and fades. It obviously weakens him. "That one was for Hyrule." I say

I don't get enough time to load the next one before Link is on the ground.

"Zelda, you go take care of the other ones." I run over there. Goddess there's a lot of them. Slowly one by one, with lots of sword cuts, I finish off the last of the guards. Next arrow ok. I pull it back and release it into his chest. it fades too. "That was for my father."

I feel myself stumble without even acknowledging that there is another guard behind me. As if time had stopped I turn around grab my sword and stab him right through the chest. Link is gasping at me.

What happens next I can't even compute. Link Is turning back to keep fighting with Ganon, but before he does Ganon's got his sword through Link's back.

"No!" I scream and load my second to last arrow. I quickly fire that one through his head and it fades. "That was for Link."

"You ignorant brat!" He screeches and come charging at me. I take in the scene as I load the last arrow. Link is on the ground, holding a hand over his stab wound. Ganon is running full speed at me. I slowly lift up my bow and aim. Right for the heart. Right as he is is about to reach me he stops and falls to his knees. "And this last one, this is for all those people whose lives you messed up.

"You're not finished with me, Princess." He spits. And that's the last we see of him.

I turn around and hug Link."It's over." He sighs. "Happy with your day of freedom?" He says suppressing a smile to his joke.I look up.

"Thank you Link." I smile

"For what? You finished him off." He smiles.

"No." I say. "For coming with me." He just looks around and smiles some more.

* * *

_"Are you ok, Zelda?" He asks._

_I look up from my small piece of paper. "Yeah I'm fine. What would give you that idea?"_

_"Well ever since your father's funeral was announced you've been really tired and worried."_

_"It's just that in a few days the whole kingdom is coming to my dad's funeral to listen to my speech and my coronation and-" I put my head on the small desk to block Link out of my sight hopefully he can't see the tears running down my cheeks._

_"Hey you'll do fine, I know you can do it." He gathers me into a hug. "How about we go out into castle town tonight?"_

_"Alright." I sigh and grab my jacket._

* * *

_I'm in my room for two days straight. Practicing, memorizing, writing, erasing. In a few days I will be the offical queen of Hyrule. From the beginning i never thought this would happen never would've seen this coming, but i guess witnessing everything that i have has changed me. I still see Link, Infact everyday now. He sits in the throne right by me._

* * *

**So yeah I'm really sad now that it's done. I wanna say thank you one last time to Gabrielus Prime and CorruptedAngelIX. And I will have another story coming along soon. A week or two maybe? Thank you so much for reading! :) It has been such a fun thing to write I hope you guys had a fun time reading it. After all this is my first story. If you want to see updates on how the stories are going check my page it'll have everything! :) And one last time. Thank you! :)**


End file.
